


5 things Thorin is crazy about Thranduil

by eikyuuyuki



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Admiration, Fluff, M/M, Naughty Thorin, Sexy things happen, Thorin's description of Thranduil's body, Thranduil's body
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin watches Thranduil sleeping and lists 5 things he loves most about the Elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 things Thorin is crazy about Thranduil

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [5 Things Thorin Is Crazy about Thranduil (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474182) by [GreenJewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel)



> I want to share with all of you this one but I can't write English fic so... If anyone interested in translating this, drop me a message, I'd be happy to give you permission.
> 
> There might be (just might be) a sequel for this.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters in this fic belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I own nothing but the idea.

Thorin cảm thấy sự tò mò hồi gã còn nhỏ quay trở lại. Gã từng là một cậu bé hay nghĩ về thế giới bên ngoài ngọn núi. Gã từng mơ đến những chuyến phiêu lưu thật xa, vượt qua cả Dale của Con người và qua cả khu rừng nơi Tiên sinh sống. Gã muốn gặp những tộc người khác, tìm hiểu về văn hóa và con người họ. Thorin từng thấy Con người trong những lần gã theo cha đến Dale nhưng Hoàng tử trẻ lại chưa một lần nhìn thấy Tiên. Những gì gã biết về Tiên chỉ qua những câu chuyện do cha và ông nội gã kể lại. Và chúng không có gì ngoài những lời châm biếm, khinh khi. Gã lớn lên với suy nghĩ Tiên là một tộc người lạnh lùng, kiêu kỳ, tầm thường và không đáng tin. Gã thường bông đùa với bạn bè về hình dáng của họ. Cao kều, trắng bệch, không sức sống, giống như một con cá chết. Thorin không thể biết tất cả những suy nghĩ đó đều tan biến như chưa hề tồn tại khi một ngày gã được trực tiếp chiêm ngưỡng vẻ đẹp của Đứa con Illúvatar yêu quý.

 

Vua Tiên của Mirkwood kiêu hãnh, uy nghiêm trong bộ áo dài màu bạc, phản chiếu ánh sáng mặt trăng dịu dàng, bước từng bước thanh thoát nhưng vững chắc đến trước ngai vàng của Thrór. Vương miện cầu kỳ, to và nhọn giữ lấy mái tóc như được dệt từ vàng. Gương mặt thanh tú, làn da trắng mịn như cẩm thạch, không chút tì vết thời gian. Nhưng đôi mắt Ngài cho Thorin biết trước mặt gã là người được sinh ra rất lâu trước khi ông gã có mặt trên đời. Những năm tháng đó lưu dấu trong đôi mắt xanh như đá sapphire, nhưng nó không khiến mắt ngài trông mệt mỏi mà trái lại khiến chúng hút hồn hơn. Vua Tiên lướt mắt qua Thorin, khiến gã cứng người. Và ngay khoảnh khắc đó, Ngài khẽ nhếch môi như trêu chọc, thách thức rồi chuyển sự tập trung qua ông nội gã ngay. Thorin đứng chết trân tại chỗ. Mãi cho đến khi ông nội gã gọi Thorin mới giật mình và khi gã nhấc chân lên để dẫn Thranduil về căn phòng được chuẩn bị cho ngài, gã cảm thấy như mình vửa để lại hai lỗ lún sâu trên sàn.

 

Thorin thích nhớ lại những suy nghĩ gã từng có về tộc Tiên trước khi gã gặp Thranduil và có vị Tiên cao quý nằm trên giường mình, không mặc gì ngoài một lớp chăn quấn ngang người. Hoàng tử không nhớ Tiên có ngủ, ít ra thì cũng không phải theo cách Người Lùn và Con người ngủ, cho nên gã khá ngạc nhiên khi thấy Thranduil lần nào cũng ngủ say như thế. Nhưng gã thích nghĩ là do Ngài kiệt sức vì hoạt động thân mật của họ trước đó. Thorin nhếch môi cười tự mãn với suy nghĩ đó.

 

Thranduil với Thorin là một viên đá quý không giống với bất kì viên đá quý nào. Gã từng thử so sánh ngài với thạch anh, hồng ngọc, lam ngọc… kể cả kim cương nhưng ngài khác xa chúng.

_Những sợi tơ vàng,_

_vương hơi thở mùa thu._

 

Thorin đưa tay vuốt lên mái tóc Ngài. Gã mỉm cười thích thú khi những sợi tóc mảnh, mượt như lụa trượt qua những ngón tay to, thô kệch của mình.

 

Ai cũng biết vàng ở Erebor nhiều đủ để làm thành một dòng sông. Nhưng với Thorin không sông vàng nào đẹp, nguyên chất và sáng như thác tóc đổ xuống sau vai Vua Tiên. Nếu vàng của Erebor nặng mùi kim loại và lạnh thì mái tóc vàng của Thranduil đượm hương rừng mùa thu. Quyện trên từng sợi tóc ấy là mùi lá cây chuyển vàng, mùa cherry chín mọng và mùi dòng suối tinh khiết.Thorin đọc ở đâu đó nói rằng Tiên thích hai thứ: tóc đẹp và giọng ca hay. Bằng chứng đang nằm trước mặt gã lúc này. Khi gió thổi qua, đùa nghịch mái tóc ngài, Thorin luôn tự hỏi làm sao chúng có thể vào nếp và gọn gàng nhanh đến vậy sau khi gió ngừng. Thorin lắc đầu, thích thú với suy nghĩ không biết Thranduil mất bao nhiêu thời gian cho mái tóc của ngài. Bỗng gã muốn tự tay chăm sóc thác vàng ấy, nhẹ nhàng chải chúng mỗi sáng rồi tết chúng lại cùng với dải màu của gã. Dấu hiệu cho mọi người biết Ngài là của gã.

 

Với ý nghĩ chiếm hữu đột ngột đó, Thorin nhích người đến, vén tóc Ngài qua và áp môi lên gáy ngài.

 

_Đường cong hoàn hảo,_

_tuyệt tác của Đấng Illúvatar_

 

Cơ thể của Thranduil hoàn toàn khác biệt so với cơ thể của Thorin. Trong khi gã thô và cứng như tảng đá thì ngài mềm và uyển chuyển như một thân cây. Thorin thích vuốt tay lên sống lưng dài và cong của Ngài. Một đường uốn hoàn mĩ của thánh thần. Cổ Ngài cao, không quá thon cũng không quá to mà vừa tay Thorin ôm lấy. Tay gã dịu dàng ôm lấy phần gáy, vuốt ve làn da mịn, tự hào khi thấy dấu vết gã để lại trên đó. Thranduil luôn càu nhàu vì ham muốn không biết kiểm soát của gã mà Ngài luôn phải mặc áo cổ cao và khó chịu khi cứ phải chốc chốc chỉnh lại cổ áo. Thorin chỉ cười xin lỗi nhưng hoàn toàn không có thành ý vì gã biết ngài thích điều đó. Gã biết thế nhờ tiếng rên đầy thỏa mãn Ngài không thể kiềm lại khi gã hôn lên sau gáy ngài. Giống như lúc này đây, Thranduil cựa mình, lẩm bẩm gì đó bằng tiếng Tiên. Ngài xoay ngửa người ra nhưng mắt vẫn nhắm. Thorin ngồi dậy, ngắm một lượt cơ thể vị Tiên trên giường.

 

Ngài cao, cơ thể thon gọn nhưng không yếu ớt. Ngài vẫn có đường nét của một chiến binh, cơ bắp không cuồn cuộn từng cục như Thorin mà chắc và dẻo dai. Điều khiến Thorin hết sức ngạc nhiên là ngài không có một vết sẹo nào. Mặc dù khả năng phục hồi của Tiên tốt hơn những tộc khác nhưng sau cả mấy ngàn năm trên chiến trường mà không có lấy một vết thương nào thì không phải rất kì lạ sao?

 

Mắt gã nhìn xuống bờ hông thon và bụng thắt một cái khi thấy dấu tay mình hằn sâu ở đó. Chắc chắn là rất đau và ngày mai Vua Tiên sẽ đi đứng khó khăn. Thorin vừa thấy có lỗi, vừa không thể chờ nhìn thấy vẻ mặt cố gắng bình thản của Ngài.

 

Gã đưa tay vuốt lên cơ bụng săn chắc rồi xuống sâu hơn vào bên dưới lớp chăn. Thorin nhìn lên mặt Thranduil, chờ đợi phản ứng của Ngài khi tay gã chạm đến phần giữa hai chân. Hàng lông mày ngài khẽ cau lại, môi hơi mím giống như ngài đang cố kiềm chế. Thorin đã thấy cử chỉ đó và gã sẽ không bỏ qua cơ hội này.

 

_Da thịt thơm mùi rượu,_

_đẫm mùi mồ hôi._

 

Gã ngồi dậy, kéo chăn ra để nhìn rõ hơn, di chuyển người xuống dưới Vua Tiên. Ngón tay gã chạm nhẹ lên chân ngài, mò từng chút chậm rãi từ dưới lên kích thích. Thranduil cau mày lần nữa, gầm gừ thấp giọng, đạp nhẹ gã ra nhưng Thorin nhanh tay chụp lấy ngay cổ chân Ngài. Gã tận dụng cơ hội giật mạnh chân Ngài lên khiến Vua Tiên giật mình, mở to mắt giận dữ. Đáp lại ngài, gã nhếch mép cười gian manh rồi từ từ cúi đầu xuống. Mặt Thranduil căng thẳng từng chút một khi miệng gã chầm chậm hạ xuống rồi cuối cùng chạm lên đùi trong của ngài. Vua Tiên căng người, kiềm lại tiếng thở ra run rẩy.

 

Thorin mút nhẹ phần thịt đùi, cảm giác như đang chạm lên da một đứa trẻ. Ngay từ lần đầu nhìn thấy cơ thể trần trụi của Thranduil, Thorin đã luôn tự hỏi tại sao Tiên ngoại trừ phần tóc rất dài ra thì trên người không có chút lông nào. Gã chỉ có thể cảm thấy một lớp lông rất mỏng và vô cùng mịn ở sát da. Một sự khác biệt lớn nữa nhưng Thorin không bận tâm vì gã thích da thịt ngài, đặc biệt là ở đây. Phần thịt đùi trong mềm, mịn màng và thơm hiện giờ lại vương mùi mồ hôi và tinh dịch của cả gã lẫn Ngài khiến gã không thể kiềm chế mà cắn nhẹ lên đó và nhận được tiếng la “Aa!” từ Ngài.

 

Thranduil ngồi dậy, bực mình dùng tay đẩy đầu gã ra thì bị Thorin chụp lấy tay. Gã thả chân ngài ra, nhếch môi cười với Ngài. Rồi gã rời mắt ra khỏi Vua Tiên để nhìn qua cánh tay gã đang nắm.

 

_Khớp xương thanh và trắng,_

_nằm gọn trong bàn tay Ta._

 

Tay Ngài dài, cân đối và cũng dẻo dai như phần còn lại của cơ thể. Thorin mường tượng cảnh cánh tay này vung một đường kiếm mượt và chuẩn xác. Có lẽ tộc Tiên là tộc người duy nhất có khái niệm làm gì cũng phải trông thật đẹp và tao nhã, ngay cả khi giết kẻ thù.

 

Thorin nhớ lại lần đầu gã nhìn thấy cổ tay Thranduil mà sau này khi nghĩ lại gã cam chắc Ngài cố ý để gã thấy.

 

Vua Tiên trong một chuyến thăm Erebor đã mời Thorin vào phòng riêng để thưởng thức một đặc phẩm Ngài mang từ Mirkwood. Rượu Dorwinion. Thorin đã nghe tiếng về khẩu vị chọn rượu cũng như tửu lượng của Vua Tiên nhưng đến lúc này gã mới chịu thừa nhận (thầm) rằng lời đồn quả không sai. Vị rượu cay đậm khi chạm vào đầu lưỡi như một cú giáng vào mặt làm Thorin chếnh choáng nhưng khi chất lỏng trôi dần xuống cổ nó để lại vị ngọt thanh và khó phai. Thranduil tự tay rót rượu cho gã. Cánh tay trắng lộ ra một chút vừa đủ khỏi tay áo. Ngài xoay cổ tay trong động tác nhanh, gọn và điêu luyện vừa rót rượu vào ly, vừa cố tình để lộ cổ tay mảnh khảnh nhưng cứng cáp và trắng ngần đầy khiêu khích trước mắt Thorin. Gã sập bẫy ngay lập tức, chụp lấy cổ tay đó, chiếm lấy nó như lúc này. Gã vừa hôn, vừa mút lên vùng da ngay khớp cổ tay, cảm nhận rõ mạch đập càng lúc càng nhanh dưới môi mình. Thranduil giật tay lại nhưng Thorin ghì giữ lấy. Ngài dùng tay còn lại đẩy mặt gã thì bị Thorin nắm lấy cả hai tay và đè xuống giường. Thranduil liếc nhìn gã nhưng cái nhìn lạnh buốt đó không có tác dụng với gã lùn. Ngài cứ nhìn gã như thế, cố đoán xem gã muốn làm gì. Thorin cũng nhìn đáp lại.

 

_Bể nước xanh trong như bầu trời,_

_Hằn dấu năm tháng._

 

Đôi mắt xanh tối của gã nhìn sâu vào cặp mắt xanh trong của Ngài. Gã có thể nhìn thấy tất cả cảm xúc trong biển trời bao la đó. Nỗi đau, mất mát, niềm vui, hạnh phúc, bi thương, tôn sùng, lo sợ, khinh thường, căm ghét, ngượng ngùng, tôn kính, và tình cảm dạt dào. Đôi đồng tử ấy có thể chuyển từ ánh nhìn băng giá, lạnh lẽo thành cái nhìn trìu mến, yêu thương hay cái nhìn suy tư, lo âu. Thorin thích tất cả những sắc thái trong hai viên saphire đó và gã luôn tự hỏi Ngài dành cảm xúc gì cho gã trong số chúng?

 

 

“Chàng đang làm gì vậy?” Ngài cắt dòng suy nghĩ của gã.

 

Gã mỉm cười, “Ngắm nhìn ngài.”

 

Câu trả lời của gã lùn khiến Thranduil bật cười, “Ta không biết là chàng say mê ta đến mức đó rồi đấy.”

 

“Ồ, Vua Tiên cao quý. Chúng ta không giống nhau sao? Biết bao nhiêu lần đôi môi và bàn tay điêu luyện của ta kích thích da thịt của dòng dõi cao quý ngài rồi?” Thorin cười tự mãn khiến Thranduil lườm gã một cái, “Và nếu ngài định phủ nhận…” Thorin cúi xuống, thì thầm vào tai Thranduil “thì ta rất sẵn sàng khiến ngài phải lặp lại âm thanh thỏa mãn đó đó nhiều lần cho đến khi ngài chịu thừa nhận, Thranduil.”

 

Thranduil mỉm cười quyến rũ đáp lại “Ta chấp nhận lời thách đấu.”

 

 

 

Hết.


End file.
